


Lance and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Date

by BleuSarcelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), First Meetings, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Manager Shiro (Voltron), Waiter Keith (Voltron), rude OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle
Summary: I’m so sorry. He says hastily. Bottom lip caught between teeth, red growing on his cheeks in embarrassment. He holds the now empty jar of water close to his chest. Lance blinks once more time.Hey. He calls then, cutting the apology he sees in Keith’s lips. That was on me. He reassurances, soft and calm. He smiles. I’m sorry about that. I have crazy hands.Keith blinks. Once, twice. His shoulders slowly lose their tension.Are you stupid?They both freeze at the harsh words. They are as cold as the water dripping from his hair. He turns slowly. He sees Karina. The sneer in her face is shocking.But not surprising.[Or the one where Lance's out in a date and believes everything is going well. Until he's dripping from head to toe and his date turns out to be someone he didn't expect. It works out in the end.]





	Lance and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Date

**Author's Note:**

> heeeellooo!! I wrote this idea during traffic. I hope you enjoy :D 
> 
> don't be rude to employees!!! neeeeeeeveeeeeeeeer.

Keith. Lance’s mind registers a second before the waiter could tell them himself. _Keith._ He tries it out a second after, eyes finally leaving the nametag. He offers a smile. _I’m Lance._

Keith nods. Small smile in his lips.

Karina. Lance’s mind reminds him. He turns his head, back on the woman in front of him. She types idly with her phone. Uncaring of the conversation.

He pushes down the odd twist in his gut.

Menus on hand. Drinks in mind. Keith nods in acknowledgment and shoves his notepad back to his apron’s pocket.

 _Thank you Keith_. Lance says kindly with a nod. Keith blinks. Clear surprise in those blue eyes.

Lance earns another smile. Bigger than the last one. Softer.

_I will be right back._

Brown eyes look up. A bubbly giggle brings him back. Karina arches an eyebrow at him. Lance smiles back. Pick-up line leaving his lips with a playful wiggle of his eyebrows.

He earns another giggle.

It flows. It’s smooth and interesting. They share laughs and small memories from childhood. She speaks two languages. He plays the guitar. She paints. He surfs. She runs.

It’s fun. So far.

It’s during the middle of his spotlight. When he’s in the middle of his storytelling. Laughter escapes his lips between words as he talks. Something that grows when she joins him.

The theater is in his blood. His hands are part of his act. They are part of his show. They fly over his head to dramatize the memory.

But then they hit something. There’s a gasp somewhere behind him. There’s a shout in front of him. There’s water dripping down his head.

 _Shit_ is mumbled quietly behind him over the loud sound of something clattering on the ground. Lance blinks owlishly. He turns, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Keith meets him first.

 _I’m so sorry._ He says hastily. Bottom lip caught between teeth, red growing on his cheeks in embarrassment. He holds the now empty jar of water close to his chest. Lance blinks once more time.

 _Hey._ He calls then, cutting the apology he sees in Keith’s lips. _That was on me_. He reassurances, soft and calm. He smiles. _I’m sorry about that. I have crazy hands._

Keith blinks. Once, twice. His shoulders slowly lose their tension.

_Are you stupid?_

They both freeze at the harsh words. They are as cold as the water dripping from his hair. He turns slowly. He sees Karina. The sneer in her face is shocking.

But not surprising.

The words that leave her mouth a second later are disgusting. They are vile. Unforgiving. They travel down Lance’s throat like acid.

His heart drums against his chest loudly, the sound echoing in his ears. He hears Keith’s quick apologies, offers solutions. He’s genuine. He’s dismissed with insults. The knot in his stomach grows into something filled with anger.

 _Hey, hey._ He cuts in sharply. Voice low but strong. It’s not time to be loud. _It’s fine. I'm fine. It was an accident._

There’s a scoff. He’s dismissed. Keith offers him a small cloth.

Karina mocks the action. Karina is out of line. _You’re useless._

Lance snaps.

_Don't talk to him like that._

Two pairs of eyes turn to him. His chest hurts for those in blue.

Brown eyes narrow dangerously.

 _Excuse me._ Karina hisses _. I’m defending you._

She glares. He glares back.

 _You’re embarrassing me._ Lance corrects. Short and final. _It was an accident. It was my fault. There’s no need to belittling him even less insult him._

 _You don’t tell me what to do._ She snaps. Button nose scrunched in disgust. _Who do you think you are?_

A human being. Lance mind supplies but he stays quiet. He lets his gaze do the work. And he knows he succeeds when brown eyes roll in annoyance.

_Is there a problem?_

Lance looks up. There’s a well-dressed man stands next to the table. Manager, his name tag reads before the name.

 _Shiro_. He says as a greeting. Tall and graceful. His hands are held together as he looks between them. _What happened?_

Keith steps in. Mumbles some quick words near the man’s ear. Shiro nods slowly. Karina steps in without warning.

She shouts. Heads start to turn around them. Lance groans to himself. He drags a hand down his face in embarrassment and humiliation.

Lance sighs. He shakes his head and stands up with his wallet in hand.

He meets both men’s eyes. _I am sorry about this._ He says with a remorseful frown. He drops a few bucks on the dry side of the table. He turns towards his date. _Come on, Karina, let's just go._

 _No way._ She snaps. Brown eyes burning like wood. It leaves them dark and dull. _I’m not going anywhere with you._

 _Then kindly exit by yourself, miss._ Shiro says calmly. But there’s a warning in his eyes.

There’s a gasp. Something mumbled quickly with disgust. Lance watches her go in silence. He sighs.

 _I am really... really sorry about that._ Lance says slowly. He winces when both men left behind turn to him. His eyes meet Keith’s pair. _I’m sorry you had to go through that because of me._

Keith blinks. Shiro's mouth twitches up.

 _Sir - Lance?_ Shiro chuckles at the brunet’s look. _It's alright_. He reassurances softly, offering a smile.

Lance shrugs, smiling awkwardly. _Okay_ . He whispers. He nods towards the money on the table. _For the trouble._

Shiro shakes his head. _Please, don’t worry about that._ He says. _Let us pay for your meal._

Lance blinks in surprise. _Uh._ He mumbles dumbly before he frowns in concern. _You don’t have to do that, really._

Shiro waves him off good-heartily. _After that... date? You need some comfort yourself._ He jokes slightly. Lance snorts. _Take it as an apology for dropping water on you._

Keith blushes. Lance snickers quietly at the sight. _It was my fault but okay, food would be appreciated, thank you._ He pauses. And rubs the back of his head embarrassed. _Can it be to go?_

Shiro hums, throwing a glance to his side before he grins. _Of course, but maybe you would prefer some company?_

 _Shiro_. Keith mumbles, blush growing. Dark blue eyes narrow in a glare without heat. Lance stares in confusion.

 _Yes, Keith?_ Shiro asks innocently. He gasps in fake surprise then. _Oh, wait, Keith! Your shift just ended. Good timing._

Lance’s face dawns with understanding.

 _There’s no need._ Lance tries, shaking his head with a blush. _I mean, I would love to but if he doesn't -_

_Yes!_

Lance's eyes widen in surprise. Shiro's grin grows. And Keith's face turns into a tomato at his own outburst.

 _I mean, um, I don't mind._ Keith mumbles, tucking some of his hair behind his ear.

 _Oh._ Lance breathes out quietly, biting down his lower lip to contain his smile. _Cool. Cool, cool, cool._

Keith laughs quietly, small dimples growing on the edge of his smile. Lance falls without knowing.

The plastic jar is shoved to Shiro. The apron is off. Name tag removed. They share a smile.

Lance moves. Walks around the table. Pulls the chair back and nods. Keith laughs softly as he sits. He mumbles a soft ‘thanks’. Lance beams.

 _My pleasure_. He whispers quietly. He sits and the sight before him is new and exciting. His stomach turns pleasantly.

 _On the house._ Shiro reminds them, waving goodbye. Both of them catch the wink at the end. Neither of them mind.

 _So, Keith, huh?_ Lance says. Keith nods. Lance beams brighter. _Lovely name._

Lovely smile. Lance thinks as soon as Keith's face breaks into the brightest smile.

Not that bad of a date in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
> AND my writing tumblr for small drabbles I don't post here: [bleusarcellewrites](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
